Project X² Zone
Project X² Zone (pronounced "Cross Square Zone") is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Sandvich33 Enterprises and other companies involved since it features many characters from many different series. Gameplay Like PXZ, Stages in Project X² Zone take place in grid-based locations from the game's many crossover titles. Each friendly unit is made up of two characters (thus referred to as a Pair Unit), though a third character (or "Assist Unit") can be added for once-per-battle assistance. Unlike Namco × Capcom, units can move freely within their range on the field map, with no penalty for accessing treasure chests or destructible objects prior to attacking. The battle system is called the Cross Active Battle System, wherein pressing the A button in combination with the Circle Pad performs up to five basic attack combos. Additional gameplay elements include Support Attack, which allows the player to call in a nearby ally for assistance, and Cross Hit, which freezes the target in place during simultaneous attacks from multiple units. Also, the player can trigger Critical Hits by connecting their next attack just before the target hits the ground after the first. As the player's units deal damage, the player's Cross Power (XP) gauge fills up and can be used for special attacks and defensive moves on the map. Damage done via Cross Hits can fill this gauge up to 150%. Project X² Zone has a a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Characters Original Characters *Sandvich33 - A teenage nerd who's fully prepared. He's got a lot of gear with him that's easily accessible for him, along with a katana revolver, a katana with the front of a revolver and a trigger. He looks like Luigi because he's his favorite Mario brother. He can change forms with his multipurpose watch. His number changes as a reference to any rule of the internet. He also speaks in a decent British accent. *Lydia Prower - A teenage girl from Britain injected with kitsune DNA who's the first female member of the Chaotix and the accepted older sister of Miles "Tails" Prower. She carries a bladehammer, a pink hammer that looks like Amy Rose's piko piko hammer with a blade on the other end. She can copy people's moves and can grow golden wings after an incident of trying to find a chemical that can ail in her escape. Her boyfriend is Sandvich33, and her assistant is Pen, one of her favorite BFDI/II characters. Pair Units *Sandvich33 & RobertoftheNerds (Steam/Internet) *Dr. Who (Doctor Who) & Captain Kirk (Star Trek) *Jenny/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) & Generator Rex (Generator Rex) *Sonic.exe & Tails Doll (Sonic the Hedgehog/Creepypasta) *Ashens & TweeterMan287 (YouTube/ThatGuywiththeGlasses) *Crazy Jay & Mr. Red (Stickpage) *Stick Figure (Pivot) & ASDF Man (YouTube) *AVGN (Cinemassacre) & Shinya Arino (Game Center-CX) *SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sandy Cheeks & Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Squidward Tentacles & Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Dash & FlutterShy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *AppleJack & Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Twilight Sparkle & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toon Snake (Metal Gear Awesome) & King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda CD-i) *Old Gregg (Adult Swim on Cartoon Network/BBC3) & Lady Gaga (Real Life) *Lydia Prower (Smash Bros. Lawl Superior) *Toon Luigi (Hotel Mario) & Somari (Super Mario Bros./Sonic the Hedgehog) *Franny K. Stein (Franny K. Stein Mad Scientist) & Vendetta (Making Fiends) *BrianD (Video Game High School) & Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *Michael Jackson (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker/Real Life) & Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid/MMD) *Best Hercules (The Best Hercules Movie) & Best Columbus (The Magic Voyage) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) & Ib (Ib) *Klaus Baudelaire (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) & Aya Drevis (Mad Father) *Urotsuki (Yume 2kki) & S!3v3n+Miki (Pokemon/Creepypasta) *Missingno (Pokémon) & Ashura the Glitch (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Toon MegaMan (Mega Man) & Bomberman Zero (Bomberman: Act 0) *Abobo (Double Dragon, Abobo's Big Adventure) & Wreck-It Ralph (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Hopeless SpongeBob & SpingeBill (SpongeBob SquarePants/Creepypasta) *Japanese Spider-Man (Supaidaman) & Kamen Rider (Kamen Rider) *Kamen Rider OOO & Kamen Rider Fourze (Kamen Rider) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) & Col. Sanders (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Masahiro Sakurai & Reggie Fils-Aime (Nintendo) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) & Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Gumball Watterson & Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Scorpion & Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Chip McCallahan (Chip's Challenge) & Bubblegum Rosy (Action 52) *Ren & Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Mickey Mouse (Walt Disney) & Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) *Flo (Progressive Car Insurance) & Billy Mays (Oxi Clean) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) & Yūko Aioi (Nichijou) *Elvira (Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) & Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) *Slenderman & Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) *Wenlock & Mandeville (London 2012 Olyimpics) *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) & Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) & Kirby (Kirby) *Sukapon (Joy Mech Fight) & Vectorman (Vectorman) *John Rambo (Rambo) & John Matrix (Commando) *Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Giana & Maria (The Great Giana Sisters) *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) & Sheen Estevez (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius/Planet Sheen) *AIM (AOL Instant Mesenger) & Animation (Animator vs. Animation) *Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) & Captain S (The New Adventures of Captain S) *"Rolling" Bubbles (PowerPuff Girls Z) & Michelangelo (TMNT 2012) *Nicolas Cage & Jack Nicholson (Real Life) *Lucario (Pokemon) & Roy (Fire Emblem) *Goemon (Mystical Ninja) & Higgins (Adventure Island) *Joe & Mac (Caveman Ninja) *Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) & Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Rash (Battletoads) & Billy Lee (Double Dragon) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) & Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Stephen Hillenburg (SpongeBob SquarePants) & Lauren Faust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Steven Star (Elite Warrior Battle Royale) & Stocking Rose (WoSBL Wiki) *Own & Edge (Own-Edge Comics) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) & Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) *Error & Morshu (The Legend of Zelda) *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) & Ribbon (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) *James Bond (007) & Golgo 13 (Golgo 13) *Ticci Toby & Clockwork (Creepypasta) *Pvt. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) & Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Castle Cat (Castle Cat 1-4) & Lady Bow (Paper Mario) *Alex Goot (GootMusic) & Matt (LeetStreet Boys) *Manabu Yuuki (The Galaxy Railways) & Solty Revant (SoltyRei) *Caddicarus (Caddicarus) & Yahtzee (Zero Punctuation) Asst. Units *Kamen Rider Amazon *Justin Timberlake (Real Life) *Buck Rogers *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Vega (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Circi (Generator Rex) *Movie Chef Excellence (Ashens and the Quest for the Game Child) *Gamer X (YouTube) *Jack (S.W.A.T.) *Spartan (Stick War) *Zeeky (Internet) *Mine Turtle (ASDFmovie) *Glitch Gremlin (Angry Video Game Nerd) *Pat the NES Punk (The Punk Effect) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Samantha Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Randy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Poor CGI Clarinet (andywilson92's Squidward's Suicide) *Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Angel Bunny (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toon Raiden (Metal Gear Awesome 4) *Gwonam (The Legend of Zelda CD-i) *Howard Moon (The Mighty Boosh) *Katy Perry (Part of Me) *Pen (Battle for Dream Island) *Bubbyaustin (Lawl with Garterbelt 3) *Toon Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. Super Show) *Tailuigi (Super Mario Bros./Sonic the Hedgehog) *Igor (Fanny K. Stein Mad Scientist) *Hamster (Maikng Fiends) *Ted Wong (Video Game High School) *Ryuzu Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *Elvis Presley (Real Life) *Animasa Kaito (Vocaloid) *Eiolaius (The Best Hercules Movie) *Pico (The Magic Voyage) *Xion (Kingdom Hearts) *Garry (Ib) *Violet Baudelaire (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Ogre (Mad Father) *Usotsuki (Yume Nisshi) *Mike (Pokémon Strangled Red) *Victini (Pokémon G5) *Bean the Dynamite (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kyle Bloodsworth-Tomison (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Ozwald Harmonian (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Toon Roll (MegaMan) *Milon (Milon's Secret Castle) *Aboboy (Abobo's Big Adventure) *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Suicide Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants/Creepypasta) *Fatrick (SpongeBob SquarePants YTP) *Emo Peter (Spider-Man 3) *Kamen Rider 2 (Kamen Rider) *Kamen Rider Birth (Kamen Rider OOO) *Kamen Rider Meteor (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Donald McDonald's Daughter (McDonald's) *Chicken (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Satoru Itawa (Nintendo) *Shigeru Miyamoto (Nintendo) *Happy (The Mighty B!) *Raj & Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) *Melinda (Chip's Challenge 2) *Micro Mike (Action 52) *Powdered Toast Man (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Professer Pester (Felix the Cat) *The Messenger (Progressive Insurance Commercials) *Anthony Sullivan (Oxi Clean) *Ryoga Hibiki (Ranma 1/2) *Nano Shinonome (Nichijou) *Gonk (Elivra, Mistress of the Dark) *Walter (The Big Lebowski) *Masky & Hoody (Creepypasta) *RockStarMaren123 (Creepypasta High School) *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Muhammad Ali (Real Life) *Sabitsuki (.flow) *Chesire Cat (American McGee's Alice) *Sir Cumference (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Gooey (Kirby's Dream Land 3) *Giant (Joy Mech Fight) *Opa Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Bill Rizer (Contra) *Lance Bean (Contra) *Kaz Harada (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Wall (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Renegade (Renegade) *Coca-Cola Kid (Coca-Cola) *Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Doppy (Planet Sheen) *MSN (Microsoft Service Network) *Animatior (Animator vs. Animation) *Cartoon Link (The Legend of Zelda The Animated Series) *AoSTH Sonic (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, The) *"Hyper" Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) *Donattello (TMNT 2012) *Jim Carrey (Various Films) *Robin Williams (Various Films) *Gardevoir (Pokemon) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Ebisumaru (Mystical Ninja) *Tomba (Tomba) *Puggsy (Puggsy) *Aabron (Shadow of the Beast) *Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Le Fou (Beauty and the Beast) *Zitz (Battletoads) *Jimmy Lee (Double Dragon) *Hinata (Naruto) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Derek Drymon (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Craig McCracken (Cartoon Network) *Joseph De Francis (Elite Warrior Battle Royale) *Rosa Anarchy (Lawl with Garterbelt 2) *Jess (Own-Edge) *Frank (Own-Edge) *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Knives Chau (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) *Bagu (Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link) *Ushrom (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) *Lubba (Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Prince Fluff (Kirby's Epic Yarn) *JC Denton (Deus Ex) *Sniper (Team Fortress 2) *Masky (Creepypasta) *Hoody (Creepypasta) *Freckles (Red vs. Blue) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Honey Bunny (Mausland Entertainment) *Bootler (Paper Mario) *Kurt Hugo Schnieder (Sh-K-Boom) *Justin (LeetStreet Boys) *Louise Fort Drake (The Galaxy Railways) *Roy Revant (SoltyRei) *The Completionist (Normal Boots) *PewDiePie (YouTube) Rival Units *Chill-Kill Douchebag (WoSBL Wiki) *Douche-Kai (RotN's Private Comics Unable to be Found) *The Master (Doctor Who) *Khan (Star Trek 2) *Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Airman.exe (MegaMan 2/Creepypasta) *Weegee (Mario is Missing) *Nemesis (Ashens and the Quest for the Game Child) *Irate Gamer (The Irate Gamer) *Yusef (Fighter's Rampage) *Electroman (Electroman) *Zeeky (Internet) *Interactive Buddy (Newgrounds) *Fred Fuchs (AVGN Adventures) *Game Dude (Game Dude) *Abrasive SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants/Super Brawl 3) *Doodle Patrick (Drawn to Life SpongeBob SquarePants Edition) *Robot Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants Battle for Bikini Bottom) *Robot Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants Bettle for Bikini Bottom) *Suicide Squidward (Squidward's Suicide) *Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flim & Flam (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pinkie Clone (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 3, Ep. 04) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *CD-i Ganon (The Legend of Zelda CD-i) *Etemon (Digimon Adventures 02) *Ke$ha (Real Life) *Lydia Prower Doll (WoSBL Wiki) *Creepy Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) *King Boo (Super Mario Bros.) *Dr. Eggplankton (SpongeBob SquarePants/Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mutant Pumpkin Crab Monster (Franny K. Stein Mad Scientist #1: Lunch Walks Among Us) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Law (Video Game High School) *Mucuscence (Oishi High School Battle) *Joe Peschi (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker) *Rubberfruit (Team Fortress 2) *Best Hera (The Best Hercules Movie) *Sinbad (The Magic Voyage w/ Sinbad) *Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) *Mary (Ib) *Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) *Alfred Drevis (Mad Father) *Ao Oni (Ao Oni) *Sorrowful Blue (Pokemon Blue Tears) *Ass-Kicker (CD-i Pokemon Tournament) *Silver Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Marsha (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Toon Wily (MegaMan) *Cyber Spider (Super Bomberman) *Little Mac (Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!) *Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bootleg SpongeBob (SpongeBob Bootleg Episode) *SpongeBong HempPants (SpongeBong HempPants) *Hyper-Electro (Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro) *Great Leader of Shocker (Kamen Rider) *Eiji Greeed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Gamou (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Ronnie McDoggle (Fat Pizza) *Sneak King (Burger King) *Bill Gates (Microsoft) *John Madden (NFL) *Portia Gibbins (The Mighty B!) *Evil Con Carne (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Evil Con Carne) *Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat 4) *Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat 3) *Lester the Unlikely (Lester the Unlikely) *DumGumz Squadron (Action 52 OWNS) *Scourge the Evil Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Maleficent (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Duke of Zill (Felix the Cat the Movie) *CEO (Big Old Expensive Phone Company) *Vince Offer (Shamwow Advertisement) *Ryoga Hibiki (Ranma 1/2) *Baxter Ewers (YouTube/Go!Animate) *Vincent Talbot (Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) *Evil Tron (Tron Legacy) *Tallman (Phantasm) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Noseybonk (Jigsaw) *Mitt Romney (2012 U.S. Presidential Election) *Masada Wiseau (Smash Bros. Lawl) *Dr. Bumby (Alice Madness Returns) *Lord Betrayus (Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures) *Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Dr. Walnuts (Joy Mech Fight) *Black Widow Queen (Vectorman 2) *Saddaam Hussein (World War II) *Alien Queen (Alien) *Julie (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Harmony (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Nugget (Chick Sisters) *Chickette (Chich Sisters) *Atomic Roger (Atomic Betty) *Yoo Yee (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Internet Troll (YouTube Comments/Knockoff He-Man) *3D Monster (Animator vs. Animations 3D) *Mother Brian (Captain N) *N.E.S. (Captain S) *Bell (PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi) *Shredder (TMNT) *Mephistopheles (Ghost Rider) *Chucky (Child's Play) *Zoroark (Pokemon) *Black Knight (Fire Emblem) *Kiyohime (Mystical Ninja) *Final Boss (Super Adventure Island 2) *T-Rex (Jurassic Park) *Terry the Tyrannosaurus (Dinosaur Office) *Achmed Frollo (Frollo's Cousins) *Yusuf Gaston (The Frollo Show) *The Dark Queen (Battletoads) *Mr. Big (Target Renegade) *Gaara (Naruto) *Ganryu (Bleach Memories of Nobody) *Cyclops (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendshpi is Magic) *Jon Watson (Smash Bros. Lawl Ultimate) *Ozzy Obbler (WoSBL Wiki) *Alduin (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) *Tourettes Guy (YouTube) *Sonichu (CWC Comics) *Chris Chan (CWC Comics) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) *Dark Error (Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link) *Hectan (The Legend of Zelda CD-i) *Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *02 (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) *Raoul Silva (007 Skyfall) *Auric Goldfinger (007 Goldfinger) *Rebecca Black (Friday) *Evarglaide (Explozion Prophesy) *Candyman (Candyman) *Maniac Cop (Maniac Cop) *The Darkness (Universe) - Final Boss Pair Unit Pictures sv33_and_rotn_brothers.jpg|Sandvich33 & RobertoftheNerds: Half-Brothers from the Same Mother dr._who_and_capt._kirk.jpg|Dr. Who & Capt. Kirk: Science Fiction Excellence jenny_xj9_and_rex_salazar.jpg|Jenny/XJ-9 & Rex Salazar: Cyberteen Heroes sonic.exe_and_tails_doll.jpg|Sonic.exe & Tails Doll: Sonic Creepypastas ashens_and_tweeterman287.jpg|Ashens & TweeterMan287: YouTube Partner Reviewers crazy_jay_and_mr._red.jpg|Crazy Jay & Mr. Red: CTL Update Newcomers stick_figure_and_asdfman.jpg|Stick Figure & ASDFMan: Monochrome Comedy Characters avgn_and_shinya_arino.jpg|AVGN & Shinya Arino: Game Center-FU spongebob_squarepants_and_patrick_star.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star: BBBFFs (Bikini Bottom's Best Friends Forever) sandy_cheeks_and_plankton.jpg|Sandy Cheeks & Plankton: Widely-Known Fictional Scientists squidward_and_mr._krabs.jpg|Squidward Tentacles & Mr. Krabs: Krusty Krab Originals rainbow_dash_and_fluttershy.jpg|Rainbow Dash & FlutterShy: Mane 6 Pegasi applejack_and_pinkie_pie.jpg|AppleJack & Pinkie Pie: Mane 6 Earth Ponies twilight_sparkle_and_rarity.jpg|Twilight Sparkle & Rarity: Mane 6 Unicorn+Princess toon_snake_and_king_harkinian.jpg|Toon Snake & King Harkinian: TKEA Alternative old_gregg_and_lady_gaga.jpg|Old Gregg & Lady Gaga: Love Gamers toon_luigi_and_somari.jpg|Toon Luigi & Somari: Super Bizarre Bros. franny_k._stein_and_vendetta.jpg|Frranny K. Stein & Vendetta: Girls of Mad Science brian_d_and_oishi_kawaii.jpg|BrianD & Oishi Kawaii: Internet High Schoolers michael_jackson_and_hatsune_miku.jpg|Michael Jackson & Hatsune Miku: Worldwide Popstar Royalty best_hercules_and_best_columbus.jpg|Best Hercules & Best Columbus: Best Foreign Animated Heroes roxas_and_ib.jpg|Roxas & Ib: Those with Forgotten Misery klaus_baudelaire_and_aya_drevis.jpg|Klaus Baudelaire & Aya Drevis: Misery and Madness urotsuki_and_steven.jpg|Urotsuki & Steven/S!3v3n: Dark and Lonesome Teens missingno._and_ashura_the_glitch.jpg|Missingno. & Ashura the Glitch: Famous Video Game Glitches fanboy_and_chum_chum.jpg|Fanboy & Chum Chum: Friends Destined to be Together toon_megaman_and_bomberman_zero.jpg|Toon MegaMan & Bomberman Zero: Strange Versions of Video Game Robots abobo_and_wreck-it_ralph.jpg|Abobo & Wreck-It Ralph: Video Game Protagonistic Villains Voice Actors/Actresses *Sandvich33 - John Mitchell *Lydia Prower - Lydia Prower *RobertoftheNerds - Robert G. Mitchell *Dr. Who - David Tennant *Alice Liddell - Susie Brann *Jenny/XJ-9 - Janice Kawaye *Rex Salazar - Daryl Sabara *Sonic.exe - Roger Craig Smith *Tails Doll - Kate Higgins *Ashens - Dr. Stuart Ashen *TweeterMan287 - Ian Thayer *Crazy Jay - ??? *Mr. Red - ??? *Stick Figure - Dan Castellaneta *ASDF Man - ROLFChop *AVGN - James Rolfe *Shinya Arino - Shinya Arino *SpongeBob SquarePants - Tom Kenny *Patrick Star - Bill Fagerbakke *Sandy Cheeks - Carolyn Lawrence *Plankton - Mr. Lawrence *Squidward Tentacles - Roger Bumpass *Mr. Krabs - Clancy Brown *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *FlutterShy - Andrea Libman *AppleJack - Ashleigh Ball *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Toon Snake - Arin Hanson *King Harkinian - Benoît Allemane *Old Gregg - Noel Fielding *Lady Gaga - Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta *Toon Luigi - ??? *Somari - Charles Martinet *Franny K. Stein - ??? *Vendetta - Aglaia Mortcheva *Scott Pilgrim - Michael Cera *BrianD - Josh Blaylock *Michael Jackson - Michael Jackson *Hatsune Miku - Saki Fujita (provider) *Best Hercules - ??? *Best Columbus - Dom DeLuise *Roxas - Jesse McCartney *Ib - FlameLOLZ *Klaus Baudelaire - Liam Aiken *Aya Drevis - Aquaspirit77 *Urotsuki - ??? *S!3v3n - ??? *Missingno - ??? *Ashura - Pete Capella *Fanboy - David Hornsby *Chum Chum - Nika Futterman *Toon MegaMan - Cole Howard *Bomberman Zero - ??? *Abobo - ??? *Wreck-It Ralph - John C. Reilly *Hopeless SpongeBob - Tom Kenny (darker tone) *SpingeBill - Tom Kenny *Japanese Spider-Man - Shinji Tôdô *Kamen Rider - Hiroshi Fujioka *Kamen Rider OOO - Shu Watanabe *Kamen Rider Fourze - Sota Fukushi *Ronald McDonald - Willard Scott *Colonel Sanders - Colonel Sanders (voice clips) *Masahiro Sakurai - Masahiro Sakurai *Reggie Fils-Aime - Reggie Fils-Aime *Bessie Higgenbottom - Amy Poehler *Lazlo - Carlos Alazraqui *Gumball Watterson - Logan Grove *Darwin Watterson - Terrell Ransom Jr. *Scorpion - Patrick Seitz *Sub-Zero - Jim Miller *Chip McCallahan - ??? *Bubblegum Rosy - ??? *Ren Hoek - Kricfalusi *Stimpy - Billy West *Mickey Mouse - Chris Diamantopoulos *Felix the Cat - Dave Coulier *Flo - Stephanie Courtney *Billy Mays - Billy Mays (voice clips) *Ranma Saotome - Richard Cox (male), Venus Terzo (female) *Yūko Aioi - Mariko Honda *Elvira - April Wahlin (winner of The Search for the Next Elvira) *Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski - Jeff Bridges *Slenderman - ??? *Jeff the Killer - ??? *Wenlock - ??? *Mandeville - ??? *Madotsuki - pLasterbrain *Captain Kirk - Chris Pine *Pac-Man - Erica Mendez/Erin Mathews *Kirby - Makiko Ohmoto *Sukapon - ??? *Vectorman - ??? *John Rambo - Sylvester Stallone *John Matrix - Arnold Schwartzenegger *Ami Onuki - Janice Kawaye *Yumi Yoshimura - Grey DeLisle *Giana - ??? *Maria - ??? *Atomic Betty - Tajja Isen *Sheen Estevez - Jeff Garcia *AIM - ??? *Animation - ??? *Captain N/Kevin Keene - Matt Hill *Captain S/Chad Belmont - Brett Vanderbrook *"Rolling" Bubbles - Tara Strong *Michelangelo - Greg Cipes *Nicolas Cage - Nicolas Cage *Jack Nicholson - Jack Nicholson *Lucario - Sean Schemmel *Roy - ??? *Goemon - ??? *Higgins - ??? *Joe - ??? *Mac - ??? *Claude Frollo - Tony Jay *Gaston - Richard White *Rash - ??? *Billy - ??? *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Ichigo Kurosaki - Johnny Yong Bosch *Stephen Hillenburg - Stephen Hillenburg *Lauren Faust - Lauren Faust *Steven Star - Steven Aguliar *Stocking Rose - Monica Rial *Own - Robert G. Mitchell *Edge - Steven Aguliar *Sailor Moon - Linda Ballantyne *Oishi Kawaii - Cathy Shim *Error - ??? *Morshu - ??? *Rosalina - ??? *Ribbon - ??? *James Bond - Toby Stephens *Golgo 13 - ??? *Ticci Toby - actenanime1996 *Clockwork - actenanime1996 *Pvt. Caboose - Joel Heyman *Ruby Rose - Lindsay Tuggey *Castle Cat - Will Sierra *Lady Bow - Tabitha St. Germain *Alex Goot - Himself *Matt - Himself *Manabu Yuuki - Chris Patton *Solty Revant - Carrie Savage Opening Theme(s) Category:Crossover games Category:Sandvich33 Category:Video Games Category:Project X Zone Fanmade Category:RPG game